


Dominant Species

by GideonGave



Series: Requested League of Legends one-shots [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Deep Throating, M/M, Master/Slave, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGave/pseuds/GideonGave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous request for Viktor/Zed smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominant Species

A gloved hand brushed over metal, thumb bumping over the grate of a rather iconic helmet. He tilted and turned it, examining it from multiple angles. “How would you feel about this becoming your true face, hm?” the accented mechanized voice spoke out, yellow eyes glancing down towards his lap.

Zed could only grunt in response, the cock in his mouth hardly leaving room to speak. A small pained sound left him when fingers tightened in his short hair, forcing him down further on the other’s member. His tongue obediently ran along the underside of the organ, further pleasuring the other even through his discomfort. He let out a satisfied hum when it earned him a moan from the other. 

"So obedient, nngh, so willing to please…" Viktor’s hips rocked upwards into the ninja’s inviting mouth, his speech disrupted by the short sounds of pleasure he let out. "You would be even more so in my evolution, no? Ah, mmmh, but I would miss this mouth of yours, the way your tongue feels against my cock."

Zed’s helmet was dropped the moment he took all the could of the herald’s length into his throat, using all of his willpower not to gag on the organ. It was a natural reaction to flinch at the sound of the metal clanging to the floor, but his administrations didn’t let up. His tongue flicked along the underside of Viktor’s cock, and he moaned almost embarrassingly loudly when two hands were buried in his hair. 

The Zaunite tugged on Zed’s hair, forcing him up, and the ninja took a sharp breath through his nose as only the head remained in his mouth. And then he was shoved back down, being forced to take all of Viktor’s member in one fell swoop. He gagged, shoulders hunching and fingers gripping tightly onto the herald’s thighs. But he didn’t try to pull off - he knew he wouldn’t be able to. Tears caught at the corners of his eyes, but he swallowed obediently for his master, pulling a low moan from the other male.

"Come on, whore," Viktor growled, the distortion of his voice making a shudder run down Zed’s form. The ninja gagged again as the other began thrusting into his mouth, effectively face fucking him. "Make me come, nngh, like the good slut you are, hm?" 

The way he spoke to him ripped another loud moan from Zed’s throat, though it was muffled by the cock that fucked his throat. Metal fingers dug into the ninja’s scalp, but it only urged him onward as he continued to moan and hum around Viktor’s length, not caring how loud he was, for he knew very well that his master loved it. His tongue rarely stopped moving along the underside. 

He had to though - he had to crack his eyes open, red orbs looking up to see the other’s masked face. The yellow glow of his eyes was nothing but slivers of light, squeezed shut as he forced the other to deep throat him. Yet another load sound pulled from the ninja, before Viktor was shuddering.

The pace of his thrusting stuttered as he came with a snarl, thick white liquid coating Zed’s throat and mouth. He coughed, his own eyes squeezing shut as he tried not to choke. Viktor’s release seeped from the corners of his mouth as he found it hard to swallow, and the herald took pity on him in his own way. He pulled the ninja off of his cock to instead allow the last few spurts of his release to stripe Zed’s flushed face. But even then, the Ionian’s tongue was obediently reaching out, desperate for his master’s taste as he lapped at the head and tip, catching what he could on his tongue, even when he still coughed in the back of his throat. 

"Mm, look at you." Viktor spread some of his essence over the ninja’s chin, the head of his member dragging the liquid over from a corner of Zed’s mouth. "You’ll be so much more beautiful when it is a metal face I’m coming all over."


End file.
